A Shichinintai lost in the Modern Era
by Doom Warrior
Summary: When out scouting for the Shichinintai Renkotsu finds the bone eater's well and accidently slips in.Now he finds himself in a strnge new place and finds a strange new girl. RenkotsuxYuka
1. Welcome to the Modern Era

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Please review soon

Welcome to the Modern Era Ch.1

Five men sat on a hill overlooking a gigantic forest.A short man with black hair done in a braid that reached his knees sat in the front.Next to him sat another black haired man wearing a light purple kimono with green leaves on it."So Bankotsu why have we ventured to this forest all the way out here"asked the blacked haired male."Its simple Jakotsu, this forest here is where Inuyasha and his gang spend most of their time.If Iam correct the village they stay in should be on the other side of this forest"."So what we wait here until we see Inuyasha or one of his friends"asked Jakotsu."For right now".Bankotsu looked back at what was left of his group.A man wearing blue and black armor with black hair and green paint on his face sat in the back.Next to the a man wearing orange armor, a purple sash, and a blue bandanna sat atop another member of the group.It was a man made of machine parts and that looked sort of like a tank."Renkotsu come up here"said Bankotsu.The man in orange armor jumped from the place he was standing and approached the leader."Yes big brother"he said."I would like you to scout as much of the forest as you can before nightfall"."Of course big brother I will start immeaditly".He turned and grabbed his weapon which was a long silver object that looked similar to a cannon."I shall return before nightfall".He headed down the hill and disappeared into the forest."While he's gone Suikotsu please go gather some wood"he said."Yes big brother".Suikotsu jumped up and headed in the other direction in hopes of finding some wood.Renkotsu pushed through some brush as twigs and dead leaves crunched beneath his feet.

"Why must I do everything for the brat.He is always giving orders to me to do things he doesn't want to"he said to himself."When I become leader those things will change quickly".As he approached a clearing he began to hear a voice."Alright guys I'll see you in a week"said someone."Wait I know that voice"said Renkotsu.He approached some bushes and parted the leaves to see what he could.As he parted them he saw a young women in a green skirt and white top jump into a well."Thats that Kagome girl who travels with Inuyasha, why is she jumping into a well"he asked himself.He quickly checked the area and found that it was clear.He walked out from the bushes and approached the well.He looked in it thinking to see the stupid girl collapsed at the bottom, but he didn't.There was nothing at the bottom."Where the hell did she go.This well looks pretty ordinary to me".He checked the area extensivly before giving up."Oh well, I still need to tell Bankotsu about this".He turned to leave when a gaint mantis came out from the woods to attack any prey it could find."I thought I smell a dirty human"it said.Renkotsu raised his weapon to fire, but was cut short as the demon sliced at him with it's gaint pincers.Renkotsu stumble back dropping his weapon and hitting the side of the well.As he did his legs buckled and he fell backwards into the well.As he neared the bottom a light began to shine and then he blacked out.

Bankotsu sat quitely waiting for Renkotsu's return.It was already nightfall and there had been no sign of the pryomaniatic.Suikotsu threw another log on the fire and then stared at the sky."I wonder where brother Renkotsu is"he said outloud."I don't know, but what ever is keeping him can't be good"said Jakotsu."Its okay Renkotsu can take care of himself.We will wait to daybreak, and if he does not return we will search for him".Everyone nodded and got ready for bed.

Renkotsu began to come to although his vision was a little blurred.His head also felt like it had been split in to."What happen".He sat up and thought for a moment about the last few events that had happened."I was attacked by that demon and then I fell down the well, the well".He looked up to see a rope ladder leading to the top.He climb up and out of the well.The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the woods, but a small shack.He slowly approached the door to the shack and opened it just enough to peer out.He saw a house that did not look like any he had ever seen."Where in the hell am I".Suddenly a girl bolted out of the house carrying a bag.He quickly noticed it was Kagome and what was probably her brother close behind her."By mom we're off to school"she yelled."School"Renkotsu quietly repeated to himself.He opened the door completly and walked out into the hot sun.He walked around the house to where a set of stone steps lead down a hill.He walked down then and into the middle of the road.As he stood there a red sports car came a sudden stop while honking the horn.The driver stuck his head out to yell at the person standing in the middle of the road.

"Hey move you fuckin ass dipshit"he yelled.Renkotsu turned his attention to the person and quickly approached him."Excuse me but where Iam"he asked."Your kidding right".Renkotsu stared at him with a look that said 'does it look like Iam kidding'."Your in Tokyo, Japan, an incase you don't know the year its 2005, now move off the road".Renkotsu walked to the sidewalk and mumbled to himself."Tokyo...2005, what does this mean".As he walked down the sidewalk people stared at his odd outfit."Help that man stole my parse"someone yelled.Renkotsu looked up to see a man running towards him carrying a bag of somesort.Renkotsu stuck out his leg tripping the man.The robber was quickly to his feet with his fist raised.He swung with Renkotsu easily dodging and landing punches on the guy's stomach, chest, and face.The man fell backwards with a couple of teeth missing from his mouth."Oh thank young man"said a woman as she reached him.Renkotsu just snortted and began walking down the sidewalk again."What every this place is it is just as dangerous as where I came from".

Suikotsu walked through the woods trying to find any clues as to Renkotsu's where abouts.He had been searching for a good four hours and had found nothing.Then he found a set of footprints that matched Renkotsu's.He followed them to a couple of bushes and peeped through them.He quickly withdrew back into the bushes after what he saw.Inuyasha was sitting on the well with Renkotsu's weapon out of his view, but not Suikotsu's."I must go tell Bankotsu immeaditly"he wishpered to himself.He quickly stood up and race back to his leader.Bankotsu stood on the hill gazing at the woods when he saw Suikotsu appear."What news Suikotsu"he asked.Suikotsu panted for amoment trying to regain his breath."Big brother I found Renkotsu's footprints and they lead me to where his weapon lay alone on the ground next to a mean looking Inuyasha".Bankotsu's eyes widened at the news."So Inuyasha has killed our comrade, then we must strike him soon to avenge Renkotsu".Suikotsu nodded in agreement and left to go tell Jakotsu."Inuyasha you will pay for our friends death".

Renkotsu had been walking forever and had stumbled apon several things he disliked.One was when a wild dog had decided to chase him up and down the street.Another was when and old lady thought he was stealing her money and began bashing him over the head with her cane.The last thing was when several kids had decided to pick and grab at his armor and clothes."I hate this place"he said."I no nothing of it and about the people that inhabit it".He started walking back the way he ad come when and idea popped into his skull."There is only one person her that I know.Even though she is my enemy I must seek out her help".After a short while he arrived back at the shrine.He climbed the steps back to the house trying to formulate a plan.He approached the house and began knocking on the door.Soon a small boy with black hair answered the door."Hi, who are you"he asked.Renkotsu began to think and then smiled."Iam a friend of your sister, may I speak to her".The boy ran off to fetch his sister as Renkotsu waited patiently."Im coming"said a voice.Kagome then came into view and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting in her doorway.She quickly ran towards the door slamming it in Renkotsu's face."Kagome that wasn't nice"said her mom."Mom you don't know this guy, he is evil"."Nonsense".Her mom approached the door and reopened it.Renkotsu was still standing there with his same look on.

"Iam sorry about how my daughter acted.How may I help you"."I was here to ask Kagome about something, until she decided to be rude"."Well please come in ask what you need to".Renkotsu smiled and walked in as Kagome's mom shut the door."Mom you can't just go and invite him in to our home"protested Kagome."Now dear it seems that this young man needs to ask you something so please answer anything he asks of you".Kagome nodded as her mom left to go to the kitchin.Kagome turned back to Renkotsu who was staring at everthing in the strange building."What do you want here in my time and how did you get here"."First off a demon pushed me down that well, and second what do you mean by your time"."As you can see we are no longer in Fuedal Japan, what we are in is Modern Japan".Renkotsu stood quietly as she explained."You see that well connects my time to your time and I use it to transport back and forth"."So what your saying is that Iam Japan a couple hundered years from where I came from"."Yes, so could you please go back through the well and back to the feudal era"."Why this is the chance of a lifetime to be able to see what the world will belike in the future"."No you can't stay here"."Why not"."For one thing your evil and you want to kill me and my friends".Renkotsu thought for amoment andthen answered."I promise I won't do anything wrong as long as I can stay here for a short while".

Kagome was hesitate to answer.'How can I trust him, he is Renkotsu after all, not the most dependable person, but I guess it won't hurt'."Fine you can stay here until I go back which will be in one week, but you will obey by my rules and my mom's got it"."Yes"."Good now go wash up, its about dinner time.I will tell my mom to set a place for you".She spun on her heels and walked to the kitchin to inform her mom of the unexpected guest.Renkotsu smiled wide as he walked around trying to find the restroom.

Back in the fuedal era Inuyasha still sat on the well waiting for Kagome's return.Shippo sat next to him staring at the bottomless pit that lead to darkness."When did Kagome say she would be back"asked Shippo."She said about a week"answered Inuyasha."Why does she have to stay gone so long"."Because she other things to do then hang around with us nitwit"."So what your saying is she doesn't like us, or maybe its just you".Inuyasha smacked the kid on the head before jumping into the well."Hey what was that for you big jerk"Shippo yelled to him before he dissaepered.Soon Inuyasha was in the modern time jumping out of the well and into the shack.He found the door already opened and walked across the yard to the house.He entered without making a noise and softly walked down the hall.As he got closer to one room he heared people taking.He opened the door to find everyone eating."Hey everyone"he said."Hi Inuyasha"said Sota."Inuyasha what are you doing here"asked Kagome."I just thought I would come and see you".He smiled but it soon disspeared as Renkotsu entered from the kitchin."Hey I couldn't find that lemonade stuff I there".Renkotsu stopped suddenly as his eyes locked with Inuyasha's."Kagome get down the band of seven are here"Inuyasha yelled as he jumped at Renkotsu.

"No wait Inuyasha"yelled Kagome.Inuyasha didn't stop as he landed a punch on Renkotsu's face sending him flying backwards.Renkotsu recovered by doing a backflip and landing on one knee.He didn't have much time to recover as Inuyasha had him off the ground by his throat."Prepare to die Renkotsu"."No Inuyasha, SIT"yelled Kagome.Inuyasha suddenly hit the floor with Renkotsu under him.Inuyasha was quick to his feet."Why the hell did you do that"."You were going to kill him"."So what he is are enemy"."Not in my time, he promised he wouldn't do anything"."You can't trust him he is evil"."That is enough from the both of you"Kagome's mom yelled.Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared shocked at her."I don't know Renkotsu has done in the past, but right now he is being a perfect gentlemen".She got out of her seat and went over to where Renkotsu was getting off the ground.She extended a hand to help him up.Renkotsu agnored it and got up on his on strength.Without saying a word he left the kitchin and out the front door.Kagome's mom sighed in disbeilf.

Renkotsu sat outside gazing at the stars when he heard several voices coming up the steps.Soon three girls came into his view.One had short black hair with a yellow band in it, another had short brown hair, and the other had long black hair.They all wore the same green skirt and white shirt.Once the girls had reached the top they noticed the strange man sitting there staring at them.After a while he switched back to gazing up at the sky."Hey mister, who are you"one of the girls asked.Renkotsu didn't answer with even a noise."Hey my friend asked you a question baldy".Renkotsu shot up and checked his head for his bandanna.It was gone, probably from when Inuyasha wailed on him.Renkotsu just snortted at them and went back to a crosslegged position."What ever, just forget him we're here to see Kagome not cause a fight".The one with the short hair stared a hole through Renkotsu before following her friends.Renkotsu heard the door close as they all entered the house."Undisciplined".

"Hello anyone home"yelled the long haired girl.Kagome came into the hall followed by Inuyasha who was wearing a baseball cap."Ayume, Yuka, Eri, what are you guys doing here"."We heard about your sickness and decided to come see how your doing"said Ayume."Oh well thanks, but really Im fine"."Hey whose the blad man with the bug up his ass"asked Yuka."Oh him well he is my internet friend come to visit Tokyo"."Well he sure is in a bad mood"said Eri."Thats just the way I decide to act around people with out manners"said a low voice.Everyone turned to see Renkotsu leaning against the front doorframe."How long have you been there"asked Kagome."Around the part your friend said I had a bug up my ass".''Well you do, and who are you to question our manners, your the one who didn't answer Ayume's question"yelled Yuka."At the time I wasn't in a good mood"Renkotsu yelled back."And why was that"."Because Kagome's macho boyfriend there decided to turn my first dinner her in to a fight".All three friends turn to look at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So your Kagome's no good two timing boy friend"asked Ayume.Suddenly a vain popped on Inuyasha's forehead."Calm down Inuyasha"said Kagome.Renkotsu smirked at Inuyasha's reaction.''Whats so funny baldy"asked Inuyasha."You and your uncontrollable temper"."Oh really, want a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago"."No, no more fighting"said Kagome's mom."Yes please get along boys"said Kagome."Not as long as he is here".Renkotsu just shrugged and walked out the front door."Wait where are you going"asked Kagome."Somewhere I can get some peace and quite"."No you need stay here where you can rest and eat".Everyone watched as he disappeared into darkness.

Darkness had fallen as the four members sat around the campfire trying to keep warm."Alright tomorrow we will attack the village where Inuyasha's friends are, and take them as hostages"said Bankotsu."Why hostages, why not just kill them"asked Jakotsu."Because we need them to lure Inuyasha to us"."Oh joy I'll be able to see my beloved Inuyasha and his cute ears"."Sometimes you really creep my out Jakotsu"said Suikotsu.Ginkotsu nodded in agreement."I can't help, I just love cute people".Bankotsu just laughed at Jakotsu's words.Jakotsu joined him as the other two tried to distance themselves from the to friends.

Renkotsu walked down the sidewalk as cars pasted him with their headlights on.He could hear someone behind him that had been following hi for a good while.Suddenly he stopped and turned to come face to face with the girl named Yuka."What do you want"he asked.She just stared at him for a while and then snapped back to reality."Oh Iam sorry about the way I had acted towards you"."No problem, I apoligize about the way I acted too".He turned to leave when see grabbed his shirt sleeve.He turned back to her to see what she wanted now."If you need a place to stay tonight you could stay at my house, I am sure my parents wouldn'y mind"she said smiling.Renkotsu thought for a while before answering."Sure why not"."Good now follow me to my house".Se grabbed his hand a lead him down the street and around the corner."I thought you said follow, not be dragged"."Oh well this will be quicker".After a while they ended up at a small cozy home with the lights on inside.Yuka quickly lead the way inside where they were greeted by to adults."Hi mom, hi dad"."Hello Yuka how was Kagome"asked her mom."Fine as usual".Her dad said nothing, but stared a hole right through Renkotsu.

"Who is your friend"her dad asked very rudely."Oh this is Renkotsu, he is visiting here from... hey where are you from anyways, Kagome didn't say".Renkotsu began to think and found his answer on a magizine that read 'America invades Iraq'."Oh I am from America"."Oh well anyways he is an internet buddy of Kagome's whose visiting, but there isn't any room at her house so I was wondering if he could stay here just for a while".Both parents looked at each other and then back to them."He can stay just aslong he behaves and plls his owe weight around here"said her dad."Great, lets go get you settled in"she said.She began to head for the stairs when her dad grabbed her."He must also sleep on the couch, not in your room".Renkotsu huffed and followed her upstairs.When they reached the top floor she turned into the first room on the right.The first thing he noticed was that the room was very pink."Jakotsu would have a fit in here"he said to himself."What was that"."Nothing".She just smiled and opened the closet.She bent in trying to find something.This gave Renkotsu a good look at her perfectly shaped ass.Renkotsu mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.He was part of the most feared group of ancient japan for crying out lout, not some horny school boy."Here you go, some blankets and a pillow".Renkotsu took them and just stood there."Well go get dressed for bed and head downstairs, you heard my dad"."I heard him its just that I don't have any clothes execpt the ones I have on"."You mean you didn't bring any with you".Renkotsu nodded.She thought for a moment and then spoke."Tomorrow we will go to the mall a buy you some new clothes, hows that".Renkotsu just snorted."All take that as a yes".Renkotsu just stared at her as she smiled at him."You smile to much"he said."What"."I said you smile to much".

"So it feels nice to smile, you give it a try once in a while".Renkotsu just shook his head and left the room saying his goodnights.She responded before closing her door.As Renkotsu decended the stairs he saw Yuka's father waiting at the bottom.Renkotsu reached the bottom and tried to pass, but her father blocked his path.Renkotsu glared at him waiting for him to move."I just want you to know that my daughter is off limits".Renkotsu just snortted and walked around the man towards the livingroom.Yuka's father smirked as he acended the stairs to go to his room.Renkotsu entered the livingroom and noticed it was a good size.In there was a black leather couch and chair, a flat screen t.v., and several fake plants.On the walls were pictures of the family through the years.He looked at them and began to feel something in the pits of his stomache."What is this feeling, could it be sadness"he said to himself."Hey whats you doing"said someone.Renkotsu turned to see Yuka standing in the doorway now dressed in a pair of pink pajama pants and top."Nothing".She walked over to where he was standing."Were you looking at these pictures".Renkotsu just turned away and sat on the couch fixing his so called bed."Whats your family like Renkotsu"she asked.Her question went unanswered for a while.She soon turned to see Renkotsu with his head hanging."Whats wrong"."Its that, I really never had a family".

"What happened to them"."Thats just it I don't even know who my parents were, I grew up alone and on my own without anyone's help".She just sat there listening to his story.Suddenly he stood up and stared down at her."Why am I telling you this anyways, your just some girl who decided to house me for one night, I don't even know you".She suddenly jumped up too meeting his stare with her's."Well excuse me for just being curious about your life mister I don't like anyone"."Your damn right I don't like anyone, because its people like you that always want to barge into my personal life without thinking".She stood speechless as she realized what he meant."Well I just won't talk to you anymore hows that"."Good because frankly I don't think I came take much more shit tonight".She began to feel tears as she ran upstairs slamming her door shut."Damn I am not a fucking people person".Renkotsu huffed before laying down and falling asleep.

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 should be up shortly

Please review


	2. Breakfeast and Evil plans

I don't own any Inuyasha Character

Please review soon

Ch2 Breakfeast and Evil plans

The sun shined through the window in the living room where Renkotsu was half way off the couch he had used as his bed.The sun hit his face causing him to feel the heat from the rays.He slowly began to open his eyes to see a dog's wet nose close to his face.He blinked several times before jumping from surpise from the couch to a safe distance."Where the hell did you come from"yelled Renkotsu.The dog began barking at him while showing of his fangs.Renkotsu reached for his flask with his oil in it, but only felt air."Shit it must have fallen off when I was attacked be that damn Inuyasha".The dog kept barking as Renkotsu slowly started to backup."Nice dog, good dog".Suddenly the dog leaped at him."Shit".Renkotsu raised his arms to block the attack.

In Yuka's room she was now just waking up after hearing some barking."Must be Sam meeting our new friend".She began to laugh when she heard Renkotsu yell shit with a loud crash following it."Oh no".She jumped from her bed and raced down the hall to the stairs."Renkotsu are you okay"she asked coming down the stairs.She stopped at the sight of her dog on top of Renkotsu licking his face and Renkotsu struggerling to get away."Help get this crazy animal off of me"he yelled.Yuka began laughing as Renkotsu struggled harder.Soon her parents came down to see what the noises were and they found their answer.Yuka's mom began to laugh with her daughter as the father just muttered something and returned upstairs.

Soon the dog left Renkotsu alone spraled out on the floor with his face a mess.Yuka approached him and bent over him to speak."You might want to take a shower and get ready for breakfeast"she said still laughing alittle."What the hell is a shower".Yuka paused for a moment at the weird question.'Shit I forgot Im not in my time period anymore'Renkotsu mentally slapped himself."I mean my family was never wealthy enough to get one installed, so I don't know how one works"he lied."Oh then I can show you, when you first asked you made it sound like you were from another time period"she said."Yeah stupid me"Renkotsu said putting on a fake smile.She smiled back at him and waved for him to follow her upstairs.He followed close behind as they reached the top and turned down the hallway.The walked down it going in to the second door on the leftside.Inside was a decent size restroom with white tiles on the walls and black tiles on the floor."Okay this is how you work it".Renkotsu truned to where she stood leaning inside the shower."You turn this knob so it will come on"she said turning the knob on the right.Renkotsu nodded in agreement."Then you turn this knob to adjust the temperture to either cold or warm".This time she turned the knob on the left.Again Renkotsu nodded."Thats it so now I think I'll leave and let you wash".She moved to leave, but hit a spot where some stray water had landed.She slipped going head first for the bathrooms counter, but was stopped short from it.She turned to see Renkotsu holding her up with his two arms.Renkotsu immeaditly let go and turned around to hide his blush.Yuka straightened herself and face Renkotsu."Thank"she said."Yeah, well be carefully next time".Yuka smilied at his attempt to be a big tough man."Okay I'll leave now".She left closing the door behind her.Renkotsu waited for awhile before getting into the shower to wash.He stood there for awhile looking at the knobs."This one first"he said turning the right knob.Instanly cold water hit him."Goddamn thats cold"he yelled reaching for the left knob to change the temp.Yuka could hear him from outside and began to laugh.She then walked to her room to change into some clothes.

After showering Renkotsu walked down stairs in his same blue kimono and orange armor from before.He walked around the corner into the ketchin where everyone sat.Everyone looked up at him as he entered.some how he got the feeling that he didn't belong here."Is that the only clothes you've got mister"asked Yuka's dad asked."Yeah"answered Renkotsu."We're going to the mall today to buy him some new clothes dad"said Yuka."That sounds like fun, but please eat before going"said her mom holding up a plate of pancakes.Renkotsu sat down looking at the weird objects infront of him.One was a round glass thing that he figured was used to hold your food.The other two he had no idea what they were.One was a long sliver thing that had three pointed ends at the end of it.The other looked like a minature sword.Suddenly a pancake was placed on his plate and he turned to see Yuka's smiling face.He looked around at everyone to see them using both of the weird objects to eat their food.Renkotsu observed how they used them and followed suit.He found the strange food to taste very good espically with the thing called syrup on them.After they finished Yuka helped her mom cleanup while Renkotsu sat in the livingroom with her dad.He was reading the newspaper, but would close it often to look at Renkotsu.He finally fininshed with the newspaper and leaned forward to tell Renkotsu something."Like I said last night, while you two are away there better not be any funny business understood".Renkotsu just stared at the man with a blank face.Yuka's father smiled thinking he had scared Renkotsu into silence."Whats wrong, cat got your tongue"he asked."Actually I was trying to figure out who was smarter, you or the dog"he said pointing at the dog."Oh so you think your fun don't you asshole"."I do think I have a small sense of humor, so yes I do think I am funny".This comment also started to fire up Yuka's dad.''Why you little shit".Renkotsu just smiled at the man's anger problem.

The man was at a lose for words and decided to stomp out of the room.Renkotsu smiled wider at his ability to keep his cool and composer."Ready to go"Yuka asked coming into the room."Yep".Renkotsu stood up and followed her out of the room and down the street.Yuka's dad watched from an upstairs window with hatred."I something planned for you mister that not even my daughter can forgive you for"he said in a cruel voice.He began to laugh as the evil plan unfolded in his mind.He quietly snuck into his daughters room and grabbed and envelope that read 'Yuka's colloge fund' on the front.Inside was around close to five thousand dollars.He grabbed it all and walked downstairs with it.He then entered the living room and went over to the couch where Renkotsu would be sleeping again.Quickly he lifted up the cushions and placed all the money under it."Just wait to you get home".Again he laughed at how his plan would unfold.


	3. Shopping and Encounters

Please Review soon

Ch 3 To the Mall

Renkotsu and Yuka walked down the sidewalk past several people trying to get to their destination. Renkotsu walked behind her with what looked like a sour smile on his face. Yuka on the other hand was smiling wide while she hummed a song in her head. Soon they came to a crosswalk that led across the street. The signal told them to stop, so Yuka did, not noticing Renkotsu who had kept walking. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings since he was running several things through his head.'I wander how long I should stay in this strange place, I m sure my comrades are running around like chickens with their heads cut off, besides without me that group couldn't find a demon's ass with a stick' he thought."Renkotsu get back here"he heard Yuka yell. Renkotsu popped out of his own world to see several of the strange metal things heading his way."Oh shit"he told himself. He began running to the other side dodging three of the things on his way. On the other side Renkotsu breathed heavly trying to regain his breath. Yuka giggled to herself as she waited for the signal to change. When it finally did she rushed over to Renkotsu."Are you okay"she asked."I guess so". Renkotsu stood to full height and glared at the young girl."Why didn't you say anything before I almost walked to my death"he asked."Well I didn't see you until you were out in the middle of the road". Renkotsu just shook his head and signaled for her to lead on. Again they began walking until the finally made it to a large building."So what is this place again"he asked."You mean you've never been to a mall before"she asked. Again Renkotsu realized his mistake."Well back home I don't get out much"he said."Oh well a mall is a place where people can buy things like clothes, electronics, and even eat"."Okay". Yuka smilied at him and led the way in through a double door entrance.

Renkotsu stood in aware at the size of the place. There was three levels, all full with shops he wanted to examine. They walked down the first level stopping into an electronics store."Wait here for a moment, I want to see if they have a cd I want". Renkotsu nodded and watched her walk away. He stood there with his hands behind his back, rocking back and fourth."Yes I win"he heard someone yell. Renkotsu peered around a shelf to see two kids holding a pair of controlers."No one can beat me"said one of the kids pounding his chest. Renkotsu looked around before walking down the aile to see want they were doing."Forget this I m leaving"said the other kid passing by Renkotsu."Hey mister want to face me". Renkotsu looked at the kid still standing infront of what looked like a screen that was playing pictures."What is this"Renkotsu asked."It's called Playstation 2, so are you playing or not". Renkotsu shrugged his shoulders and grabbed hold of the weird device hanging below the screen."Alright lets begin"said the kid. A picture flashed on the screen that said 'Mortal Kombat Deception'. It was followed by a screen that had pictures of several different people. The kid moved his colored box on the screen around with his controller to pick a man in a yellow ninja outfit. Renkotsu sat there waiting for the screen to do something."Hey you need to pick your fighter man"said the kid. Renkotsu looked down at the controller. There were to many buttons to know what to do. He began to get annoyed when he hit a round button with an X on it."Great now we came start". Renkotsu looked up to see that he had picked a man similar to the kids, just that he was wearing blue. Soon the screen came to a scene where his guy stood facing the kid's inside what looked like a prison. The screen flashed start in big letters as the kid's person moved forward punching Renkotsu's right in the face, causing blood to gush out. Renkotsu had no idea what to do, so he just began to hit buttons. Unfortunaly for him that wasn't enough since he lost in a matter of seconds."You suck at this"said the kid. Renkotsu glared at the kid with angry eyes. They played again, Renkotsu losing even faster than he had before."Fuck this"Renkotsu said throwing the controller away."Freak"said the kid who went back to his game.

Yuka came back to find Renkotsu standing in the same spot she had left him."Hey ready to go"she asked."Yeah this place is weird". Renkotsu slummped forward as he walked out into the main section of the mall."Lets see we need to get you some clothes". Yuka approached a map and ran her finger down the list of stores."Lets see floor number two". She turned around to Renkotsu and grabbed his hand leading him towards a strange moving object. It looked like stairs execpt that they were moving up to the next level. Yuka step on followed by a nervous Renkotsu. He jumped on quickly, holding onto the railing as the thing moved up. When they reached the top Renkotsu carefully stepped off. Yuka led the way down this level towards the clothing shop. They finally reached it and entered as a ding went off. Renkotsus spun around to find out where it came from."Don't worrie that was only the sound to notify the employers that someone has entered. Renkotsu nodded in agreement. He followed her back to the mens department while observing other people."Okay now pick out what you like and go try them on"."Okay". Renkotsu walked to an aile full of jeans and other pants. He picked out two pairs of black jeans and one pair of cargo pants. He then walked past a rack with shirts hanging on them. He picked out a black button up shirt with flames on them and a plain marron colored shirt. After picking his clothes out he headed back to where Yuka was looking at some women's shirts."So where do I change"he asked her. She turned around to see Renkotsu standing there with the clothes in his arms."Over there"she said pointing over to a room in the corner. Renkotsu headed over to it and entered. In a few minutes he exited wearing the black baggy pants with the flame shirt. Yuka nodded as she liked the outfit. Renkotsu then went back in and came out wearing the cargo pants and the plain red shirt. Again Yuka nodded.

This time when Renkotsu went back in Yuka ram off to go get something. As Renkotsu exited the changing room he saw Yuka standing there with a pair of black combat boots, a black trench coat, a black skin tight undershirt, and a black bandanna."Try these on with those black jeans"she said. Renkotsu gave her a look that said 'are you crazy'. Yuka replied with a look that said 'please'. Renkotsu huffed as he accepted the clothes and entered once more. After awhile he exited with the whole outfit on. Yuka couldn't believe her eyes, he was drop deap hansome in the outfit. Renkotsu stood there for awhile as girls passing by whistled at him."Can I go change now, or are you going to continue to gape at me"Renkotsu asked. Yuka quickly slapped herself."Of course Renkotsu, and that outfit looks awesome on you"."What ever". He rentered to change back to his normal clothes. After getting everything they paid and headed to the thrid level to the foodcourt.

"So what do you want to eat"Yuka asked. Renkotsu looked around at all the different place to eat at. One out of all of them caught his eye. It was a place that had a gaint sign that said 'Pizza'."I think I want to eat at that one"he said pointing at it."Really thats one of my favorites, come on". Again she grabbed his hand and led him over to the waiting line. They stood there for awhile until it was their time to order."Yes I'll have a personal supreme pizza and a medium Pepsi"Yuka said. She moved down the line to pick up her order as Renkotsu moved to order."Whats the hottest food you got"he asked."That would be our jalapeno pizza sir"said the worker behind the counter."I'll have that and a large Pepsi"."Okay is this all together"asked the cashier."Yes sir"answered Yuka."Okay your total comes to fifteen fifty". Yuka reached into her purse and brought out the money to pay. After paying they both turned around to come face to face with Kagome and Inuyasha."You" both Renkotsu and Inuyasha yelled at each other."Lets settle this mutt"Renkotsu yelled setting his food down and raising his fist."You read my mind baldy"said Inuyasha following suit."Oh no you two don't"said Kagome coming between them."Yeah Renkotsu, just let it go"said Yuka. Both men ignored the two girls as they came nose to nose."You've been a thorn in my side ever since I came back"Renkotsu said."Same could be said about you". As they began to draw a crowd one of the mall security officers approached the two men."Excuse me but you need to settle down or leave the mall please"he asked nervously."Butt out loser"Both Renkotsu and Inuyasha yelled at the guy. He stepped back scared of both the angry men.Suddenly an arm wrapped around Renkotsu and began tugging on it. Renkotsu looked to see Yuka trying to pull him."What are you doing"he asked."Renkotsu please don't fight, I just wanted a nice day with you okay"she said looking up at him. Renkotsu huffed as he lowered his fist and picked up his food. As he and Yuka walked past Inuyasha he wishpered something to him."We'll settle this later". Inuyasha just made a feh sound at his comment. He then turned to Kagome who had an angry look on her face."What"he asked."You know you could learn something from Renkotsu about letting things go"she said walking past him."Feh as if"he said following.

Renkotsu and Yuka found a table in the middle of the food court and began to eat their food. Yuka watched with aware as Renkotsu easily devoured the jalapeno pizza without even making a face."Isn't that spicy"she asked."Not really, maybe a little sweet, but thats it"he replied. Yuka smilied as she finished up her pizza. After they finished Renkotsu threw away all their trash and then headed over to where Yuka stood in front of the moving stairs. This time Renkotsu walked on easily without fear. After making it to the thrid floor they headed towards the exit."Hey Yuka"someone yelled. They both turned to see a boy in a black school uniform with brown hair heading towards them."Oh hey Hojo"Yuka replied."Oh and who is this"Hojo asked. Yuka realized that he was pointing at Renkotsu."Oh this is my new friend Renkotsu"."Really, well a friend of Yuka is a friend of me"he said extending a hand. Renkotsu just stared at the boy without flinching. Hojo withdrew his hand."Did I say something"."No its just he has a sour mood sometimes"Yuka said. Renkotsu just huffed."Well it was nice meeting you, but we need to go before it gets late"."Oh okay I won't hold you up anymore". Hojo said goodbye and walked away as Renkotsu and Yuka left the mall. While they were walking down the street Yuka leaned against Renkotsu placing her head on his shoulder."This has be a long day hasn't it"she said."Yeah i guess so"he said. Renkotsu stared at her as they continued down the sidewalk.'Whats happening to me, I m feeling this weird feeling'he thought.'I can't fall in love, I am part of the most feared group of Japan, and plus I don't know if she could handle the truth about me'. They both walked home as Renkotsu's head filled with important things.'What should I do' was his last throught.


	4. Unfortunate Events

**Please review soon**

**Ch.4 Unfortunate Events**

**Feudal Era**

Sango stood outside a small hut located in a village. Her small companion Kirara sat on the ground next to her, looking up at her master."I wonder how long Inuyasha and Kagome will be gone"she said."Oh don't worry Sango, Im sure they'll be back soon"said Miroku coming out of the hut followed by Shippo."It's just every time they go off something happens"said Sango."Its okay, you have me and Miroku here"said Shippo trying to stand tall.

Sango smiled when suddenly a loud bang could be heard. Everyone looked to see the other part of the village was in flames."What could be going on"asked Sango."I don't know, but lets check it out"said Miroku grabbing his staff."Yes." Sango grabbed her weapon and they ran off toward where the flames were.

Screaming villagers ran past them as they got closer to where everything was happening. When the got close something suddenly landed near them causing dust to fill the air. Miroku and Sango watched as a large object began to appear from the dust. They heard a clanking sound as it neared."Get ready Miroku"said Sango."Always"replied Miroku. They both waited as the object finally came through the dust.

The sight in front of them quickly made their eyes widened. Standing in front of them was what was left of the band of seven."Hey there"said Bankotsu. Suikotsu and Jakotsu jumped from their spots on Ginkotsu to get ready for battle."Damn it's the band of seven"said Miroku."Wait Miroku, aren't they missing someone"asked Sango."Yeah, their missing that fire user, Renkotsu I think was his name"said Miroku.

"All right men, take that demon slayer and monk as prisoners"order Bankotsu. Suikotsu nodded as he tightened his claws on his hands. Jakotsu also nodded as he unsheathed his snake blade."Hold on, why have you come to this village"asked Sango."To get revenge"said Suikotsu."Revenge, for what, we haven't done anything"said Miroku.

"Don't play stupid, we know Inuyasha killed Renkotsu, so we decided to go after his friends"said Jakotsu. Both Miroku and Sango turned to each other."Do you think Inuyasha really killed him"asked Miroku."It's possible, but right now we need to get these thugs out of the village"said Sango."Agreed." They both turned back to their enemies and got ready for the fight.

**Modern Time**

"We're home"yelled Yuka as her and Renkotsu walked through the front door."Welcome back, did you have a fun time"asked her mom from the kitchen."Sure did, and we also found Renkotsu some clothes to wear"said Yuka holding up the bags."Well that's nice dear." Renkotsu walked into the kitchen to see Yuka's dad and two other men playing cards at the table. They all turned and looked at him as he returned their stares with his own."Hey dad, Mr. Moto, Mr. Takashi" said Yuka walking into the kitchen.

"Hey dear"said her dad giving her a hug, but never taking his eyes off Renkotsu."Why don't you run upstairs and get ready for dinner"her dad said smiling."Okay, come on Renkotsu." Renkotsu got ready to leave when her dad sat up."No sty Renkotsu, I'd like to talk to you." Renkotsu just nodded and took the empty seat next to Yuka's dad."So you and my daughter getting pretty close"he asked as he continued to play his card game. Renkotsu just sat quietly staring at the three men.

Yuka's dad began to get impatient as he slammed down his cards."Answer me when I ask you something, you lossy piece of shit"he said."Yeah tough guy, answer the question"said Mr. Moto. Renkotsu again kept his cool and sat minding his own business."Fine you want to be like that its good, just wait, you'll get what's coming to you"Yuka's dad said smiling evilly.

Yuka walked into her room swinging the bags happily.'I've never been like this in along time, I think I might be in love'she thought as she entered her room. She placed the bags down and looked toward her bed to see an open envelope on it."What's that"she said walking over to it. She picked it up and flipped it over. Her eyes widened at what she read."This is my college fund money, and its all gone"she said shaking it.

She quickly ran down stairs with tears built up in her eyes."What's wrong dear"asked her mom immedtily."Mom someone took all my money in my college fund"she said."What, but who"."I think I know who"said her dad."Who"asked Yuka."Our new house guest that's who". Everyone's eyes soon fell on the confused Renkotsu."What are you talking about, I haven't even been in her room"Renkotsu defended."Don't lie, I saw you this morning snooping around in my daughter's room"."Well if I did do it then prove it"."Gladly".

Yuka's dad led everyone into the living room where he knelt down in front of the couch. He then lifted the cushions up to reveal a wad of cash under them."There's your proof". Everyone stood shocked, including Renkotsu."But that wasn't, I mean I didn't do it I swear"Renkotsu said."Yeah right"said Mr. Takashi."Hey shut the hell up buddy, or I'll kick your ass"."No you shut up"said Yuka. Renkotsu's eyes widened as he turned to Yuka."Get out of our house"she said."Yuka wait I promise I didn't do this"Renkotsu pleaded."I promised you, brought you into my families house, and you repay me by stealing from me"she said about to cry.

"Can't you see its your dad who did, he never liked me to begin with, please don't let him do this"."Enough, just get out before I we call the cops on you, you bastard"she yelled."Don't worry darling, we'll get rid of him"said her dad placing a hand on Renkotsu's shoulder. Renkotsu immeadtily shook it off. Her dad's two friends grabbed him this time and the three men dragged him out of the house."Yuka I didn't do it, Yuka, Yuka"Renkotsu screamed as he was dragged out. When the door slammed shut, Yuka fell to the ground in tears.

Outside in an alley near the house, Yuka's dad and his two friends proccedded to beat the living shit out of Renkotsu. His two friends held Renkotsu still and he landed shot after shot on Renkotsu's already swolen face. Blood dripped from his mouth, nose, and even his ears. Both eyes were turning a purpelish color and Renkotsu could barely stand."I told you you'd get what was coming to you" he said as he punched Renkotsu in the gut. Renkotsu gasped for air as the two men holding him let him fall to the ground."I hope you learned a valuable lesson, stay away from people's daughters"he said kicking Renkotsu."Lets go boys". The two men both kicked Renkotsu before leaving.

Yuka's dad walked back the house with his two friends and noticed Yuka and her mom sitting on the couch. He smiled wide as he approached them."You alright dear"he asked sweetly."Yeah I'll be okay, its just that, I really thought I could trust him, maybe even love him dad"she said."Well my dear, you can't judge a book by their cover".

Renkotsu struggled to get up. He had been laying in his own blood for a few minutes and it had also started to rain. His vision was blurry as he walked out of the alley and continued down the sidewalk to wherever. No one was out on the streets due to the time and the weather."What did I do to desearve this"Renkotsu asked himself. He turned to cross the street so he could get to where ever he was going. When he got half way a car came flying over the hill next to him.

Renkotsu turned only to be blinded by the bright lights of the car. The car's brakes began to screech in an effort to stop, but it was useless. Renkotsu already beaten body was slammed into the hood and proccedded to fly over the top and finally come to rest on the road with a hard thud. Renkotsu's vision began to faded as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha exit the car."Renkotsu"was the last thing he heard from Kagome before blacking out.

**Sorry its short**

**Please review soon**


End file.
